A Christmas She'll Never Forget
by xxVickyCxx
Summary: The Cullens attempt to give Renesmee the best Christmas ever. My first fanfic, sorry for its fail-ishness.


**A/N: This is my Secret Santa present for… *drumroll***

**SOAPY! Merry Christmas Soapy! Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic, sorry it fails.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Staring out of the window, I let out a contented sigh.

For once in Forks, it wasn't raining. Large, fluffy flakes of snow were falling from the sky and covering the entire town with a thick layer of white. I felt a tiny hand tugging at my sleeve, and I grinned. I looked down and saw an equally happy, tiny face grinning back up at me.

"Muuuuummy?" Renesmee's musical voice cut through the air and she batted her eyelashes.

"What is it, sweetie?" I looked at her questioningly. She only ever batted her eyelashes when she wanted something.

"Can I go outside and play in the snow with Uncle Emmett and Jasper?" She begged.

I glanced out of the window and saw Jasper running from Emmett, who was pursuing him holding an armful of snowballs and throwing them with bullet-like precision.

"Pleeease?" She pouted her lips and made her chocolate brown eyes even larger than before.

"Wait and see what your Daddy thinks first." I replied, hoping it would be a while before he returned from his shopping trip; a minute shopping trip with Alice can take HOURS.

I heard footsteps in the doorway, and turned around to see my husband walk through the door, carrying piles of tinsel, accompanied by my pixie-like sister-in-law, Alice.

Renesmee ran and jumped onto her Dad, making him drop all the decorations in the process.

"Daaaaddy!" Renesmee's voice wavered.

"What do you want, darling?" Edward smirked- he knew perfectly well what she wanted; he could read her mind.

"Can I go and play in the snow wit-" Edward finished her sentence. "With Emmett and Jasper?"

Renesmee nodded.

"Go ahead, but wrap up warm!" Edward smiled as she ran off through the house to find her winter clothes.

"Alice will be pleased, she's bought so many hats and scarves for her!" I grinned.

Edwards face suddenly lit up with a huge smile. "You're right. Listen up!"

An ear-piercing, high-pitched scream filled the whole house "YOU WANNA GO IN THE SNOW? YOU NEED LAYERS? YAY!"

Less than a minute later, Alice skipped past holding an armful of designer pink winter clothes, smiling happily.

**Edwards POV**

I looked down at Renesmee's smiling face, her nose turned red from the cold, and thought.

"How old are we telling people she is now?"

"Eight, why?" Bella looked confused.

"She has no memories of Christmas… how can she fit in with the Christmas talk with the other children?" Intellectually, she was even more intelligent than children "her age", but memory wise, she only had a few months worth of memories. To make up for it, we had taken her on holidays as much as we could, and tried to fill all the gaps by taking her everywhere we could. But, this being her first Christmas, she knew nothing of the festive season.

Bella nodded. "That's right."

I grinned. "Then lets give her a Christmas she'll NEVER forget.""

**Emmett's POV**

So, it's snowing out there, looking all perfectly white like those stupid Christmas cards a crazy old great aunt or something sends to people. "Why aren't you out there ruining it?" I hear you cry. Well it's because I'm stuck inside at this "emergency family meeting" for Renesmee's first Christmas. I stared out of the window longingly.. there was a giant coating of now just begging to be made into a snowball (or boulder, depending on how you look at it) and thrown at Jasper or Edward. Edwards funnier to annoy, I suppose, but he knows what I do before he does it.. but Jasper's revenge is something to fear. I'll just settle for Carlisle then.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed at me "Pay attention!"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes.

Edward shot a glare at me and continued speaking."So, its agreed. We need to fit at least seven years worth of Christmas memories into one festive season. Any ideas?"

"Christmas means CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!" Alice squealed happily

"Christmas carols" Esme grinned

"Snowball fights!" Jasper added, putting on his Santa hat

I thought for a moment, and then an idea suddenly popped into my head. I took a deep breath and shouted

"PANTOMIME!"

Edward stared blankly at me."What?"

I sighed. Even a hundred and something year old guy doesn't know about PANTOMIMES?

"An old English tradition thingy. There's a 'dame', which is a dude dressed as a reeeally ugly lady, the hero is played by a girl, and the hero always saves the day. It's brilliant!

"That's messed up" Jasper looked confused

"That's the eccentric English for you" I smiled.

"Sounds good" Edward grinned. "Let's do it."

This was going to be a fun Christmas after all.

Edward started to walk out of the room, then stopped and looked over his shoulder."By the way, Emmett… you're the dame."

Or maybe not.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! And once again, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
